


The Box

by sarajessica



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero standing on a box during Death Spells set at Skate&Surf. 'nuff said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as Gen or Frank/Gerard. Mostly fluff.

Gerard saw the pictures from Skate and Surf and the Death Spells set. Of course he did.  
And he saw the box Frank was standing on and he couldn't help the grin from taking over his face.

Frank was always adorable but now he was just precious. James looked unusually stoic but it fitted in with the Death Spells image but Frank was still brimming with energy and Gerard hoped that Frank wouldn't stumble on the box and fall head first off the stage. He needed to be able to play the Leathermouth set tomorrow as well and he would use plenty more of his energy on stage then. 

"But the box!", Gerard thought and kept smiling to himself, "such a cute thing for a cute dude."


End file.
